1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marking and inscribing gemstones, particularly diamonds, with indicia identifying the gemstones by scorching surface portions of the gemstones in a burn pattern corresponding to the identifying indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser etching or inscribing of a diamond surface for the purpose of permanently identifying a diamond is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,476; No. 4,467,172; No. 5,753,887; No. 5,932,119; No. 5,149,938; No. 5,410,125; No. 5,573,684; No. 6,211,484 and application Ser. No. 09/785,631 filed Feb. 16, 2001 are representative of the prior art of laser marking systems that employ lasers, beam delivery and imaging components, gemstone fixtures, servomotors, optical encoders, and programmed computers for controlling the marking procedure.
Such marking systems not only occupy a large volume of space to accommodate all of their various components, but also are costly to purchase and operate. As a result, such systems are typically installed at one or more authorized sites, such as a gemological laboratory or institute. Jewelers and like customers desiring gemstones to be marked send the gemstones to the site of the marking system, and wait for the marked gemstones to be returned.
Many jewelers dislike sending precious items out of their hands and, hence, out of their sight and control, but perhaps, more importantly, dislike having to wait for their return. Yet, the size and cost of laser marking systems dictate against any one jeweler""s purchasing and installing such a system at the jeweler""s premises. Such systems also require skilled, trained personnel to operate the system. This requirement is typically difficult for the average jeweler to meet.
One object of this invention is to enable gemstones to be marked with identifying indicia without using large sized, costly laser marking systems.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the skill level required for personnel to mark gemstones.
Still another object of this invention is to enable gemstone marking on-site at a jeweler""s premises.
Yet another object of this invention is to increase the use of gemstone marking by making the procedure more available and affordable to jewelers.
In keeping with these objects, one feature of this invention resides in a flame marking system and method that mount an apertured tape on a surface of a gemstone, for example, on a diamond girdle. The tape has cutouts corresponding to identifying indicia for the diamond. A flammable substance or mixture having a melting point greater than that of the diamond is applied over the tape and fills the cutouts. The substance or mixture is ignited to scorch the girdle in a burn pattern corresponding to the cutouts and the indicia. A cover tape may be applied over the flammable substance or mixture prior to ignition. The tape may be pre-filled with the flammable substance or mixture and covered on both sides.
The marking can be performed at a jeweler""s premises. No costly and large-sized machines for directly marking the diamond with a laser beam need be purchased or operated.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.